Toons
.]] The Toons (previously known as Suits, Mascots or Costumes) are the main antagonists in the game Five Nights at Treasure Island. The origin of the toons is mysterious, but Henry's log explains that anything that is drawn takes some sort of life, but over time, they become corrupted, taking a more physical form. They were originally haunted suits no evidence of bodies inside (as explained in Article XII). The toons will move around during the night making their way towards your Office. The player can either shut off a camera to lure the suits out of the Office, hide under the desk, which gives the player a 50/50 chance of survival. At one point, it was planned that the player could also shut off the power, but that was scrapped. Each toon has their own jumpscare, and was originally going to have separate screams, however, the only two characters with unique screams wound up being Impure Mouse and Oswald. Known Toons So far, there are a total of 10 Toons in-game. Photo-Negative Mickey The former main antagonist of the game, is the iconic Disney character Mickey Mouse but with photo negative colors. He was later scrapped as the game distanced from the original Abandoned By Disney creepypasta. His starting location is in the Character Prep 1. He can appear in almost every room in Treasure Island, except for the Storage Room, Broadcasting Room and Roof and can sometimes not appear in any of the cameras whatsoever; this is fixed in the remastered version. Oswald An unfinished Oswald model with no arms or textures, he first appears in the Storage Room. He is hardly seen while he's wandering throughout the location, due to his camouflage-like appearance, and he constantly speaks in a deep voice about being abandoned and asking for help from God. Despite Lisa mentioning him not being a problem due to his lack of arms, he is still very hostile when he enters your Office and will attack if not quickly taken care of. The Face Previously referred to as Distorted Mickey Mouse, The Face is an unsettling, distorted version of Mickey Mouse, though with mostly normal colors. He does not appear in any of the cameras and will rarely appear in your Office for unknown reasons. He can also appear in Pirate Caverns, as shown by TBmHC. He can also rarely jumpscare the player when they begin in Pirate Caverns. Suicide Mouse Suicide Mouse appears to be a normal Mickey Mouse suit that has features similar to the Mickey Mouse from his early black and white cartoons. He is based off of the creepypasta, "suicidemouse.avi." Suicide Mouse is one of the Easter Eggs in the game. Daisy Duck The head of Daisy Duck. She will start in Unknown Cam 2 but it is unknown how she will act in-game. Disembodied Previously referred to as Donald Duck by the fans, the head of Disembodied starts in the Character Prep 1 where Photo-Negative Mickey also starts. If he appears on the desk in your Office, he will make distorted quacking noises indefinitely unless the player lures him out by shutting off CAM 2. He is non-hostile at the moment. Acephalous Previously referred to as Goofy by the fans, Acephalous's head can be seen in the Meat Freezer, with his eyes closed. His body, which starts in the Unknown Cam 3, is confirmed to be hostile. Acephalous's head acts like Disembodied and attracts other suits into The Office. Photo-Negative Minnie A photo-negative recolor of Minnie Mouse with no eyes and a disturbing jaw and set of teeth. She starts in Character Prep 1 hanging from the ceiling. Photo-Negative Minnie is one of the easter eggs in the game. Pluto A gloomy-looking Pluto costume. He is identified in Night 3. It has been confirmed he will act like Disembodied and attracts other suits to the Office. Pluto is one of the easter eggs in the game. Willy a mouse suit that looks like Suicide Mouse, but his stomach appears to be larger. he is similar to steamboat willie, an early cartoon made by Disney. MickMick The New Main antagonist, looks exactly like the real Mickey Mouse only with a skull visible through the eyes, he was planned to be in the Final Game before the Project was cancelled Trivia * According to Tia, the suits contain yellow blood because when they were given life by God, they still were not fully human, hence the yellow instead of red. See Also *Humanoids *Humans *Shades es:Trajes Category:Suit Category:Characters Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island Category:Suits Category:Antagonists